


Trapped in the Wine Cellar

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint get trapped in a Wine Cellar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Wine Cellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt - c/c, trapped in small space (cave, elevator, whatever), Space Opera.

“Don’t!” Clint yelled too late and the door banged shut, sealing. He sighed, slumping against the wall.

“What?” Phil asked, staring at him.

“The door is locked.”

Phil turned to try the handle. “No, it’s…” The door didn’t budge. ”not.” 

Clint watched as Phil’s shoulders tensed. The only outward…

“Fuck!” Phil kicked the door. 

Clint’s eyes widened, okay, maybe not the only outward signs of Phil’s anger. Clint watched as Phil displayed more emotion than he had in the full year that Clint had been employed on the space freighter. Clint had always thought the man was gorgeous with his subtle expressions, but watching him now, he was amazing.

Phil turned finally to look at him. ”What?”

Clint blushed, stammering as he ducked his head. ”Sorry, you’re…”

“I’m?”

Clint shook his head. ”Nevermind.”

“How long have you been stuck here?” Phil asked.

“Well, I was hoping that Tasha would come looking for me, when I didn’t show up to greet the Prince.”

“Except she knows one of the guards.”

Clint nodded slowly. “She’s distracted.”

“Yeah and Fury is busy with the Prince, so we’re stuck here.”

Clint nodded, before looking up. ”Unless you can lift me.”

“Lift you?” Phil repeated. "That’s a pretty small service tunnel.“

"I’d fit, I’m the guy they call when something needs to be rewired. Take me about a few minutes, but there’s a service hatch in the hall. I’d be able to get you out.”

Phil bit his lip, before nodding. ”Alright, let’s give this a try.”

Clint stood and went over to Phil. It took a few try to be able to lifted up and get the grate off. Once it was off, Clint was able to shimmy himself into the vents. From there, he was able to follow the vents to drop down into the hallway. He opened the door to the storage closet to find Phil holding a bottle of champagne.

Clint arched an eyebrow at the bottle.

“The reason I came in here,” Phil replied. “There was a lovely holophonor player, I was going to romance.”

Clint nodded. ”Well, better get back in there then.”

Phil hesitated, looking at Clint. ”Unless, well, there’s a member of this crew, quite handsome. Younger.”

Clint listened, nodding slightly.

“I didn’t think I stood a chance.”

“You didn’t?”

“Well, I caught him staring at me, and I’m wondering if maybe I do.”

Clint tilted his head, before he smiled. “I’d ask him. I bet he’d like that.”

Phil smiled. ”Want to share this bottle with me?”

“I think I’d enjoy that, though I’m not sure I want to get between you and a holophonor player. Musicians can be cutthroat.”

Phil shook his head. “We just met, I doubt, she’ll be that upset. Besides, I’ve already been gone twice as long as I said I would. I doubt she waited. Besides, she’s the romantic type, I’ll just tell her how you saved me.”

“Saved you?”

“You’re my hero. You saved me from being trapped in that room.” Phil smiled.

Clint echoed that smile. ”I guess.”

Phil sighed. ”I’m going to have to tell her, aren’t I?”

“I’d appreciate that. Avoid any drama.”

Phil nodded. ”Right, well, you need to cleaned up.”

“You talk to your musician, I’ll get cleaned up, and meet you…?”

“Right here?”

“Sounds good.” Clint agreed. Phil nodded and they both headed to their assigned tasks. Clint smiled, when he turned to catch Phil looking back at him.


End file.
